


He Got Bored

by Whatdoyoumeme



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Smut, juice ortiz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatdoyoumeme/pseuds/Whatdoyoumeme
Summary: You are trying to work and Juice is incredibly bored. He takes it upon himself to distract you.





	He Got Bored

Juice knows you have to finish this political science coursework before 11:59pm today or you won't get credit for it, but he's bored. He knows you have to pass this course to graduate on time, but he's bored. Juice knows you have a myriad of things to do today and he should have gone to the clubhouse instead of coming to your place, but he's bored. 

"Juice, I swear to God, if you keep complaining about how bored you are, I'm going to murder you."

Juice rolled his eyes and laughed, completely ignoring your statement and proceeding to play with your hair. He was distracting you to the point where you had to read the same question three times to comprehend it. "I'm so fucking bored", he states for the umpteeth time. You roll your eyes in the same way he did to you a minute ago. "If you're so bored, go make us something to eat", you replied in an obviously annoyed tone. 

"Fine", he replied and walked out of the living room in a huffed. You paid him no attention when he came back a few minutes later because you were finally making a dent in your coursework. You had just finished the worksheet and moved on to the discussion board. This week, the discussion was on female leaders and their barriers to entry. Just as you were about to start typing, Juice sat down in a fold out chair next to you at the desk. You continued to ignore him. 

Juice let out a loud sigh, you ignored him. Juice slightly pushed the sleeve of your t-shirt off your shoulder, you still ignored him. Juice slowly kissed your shoulder blade, you still ignored him. "I already told you to leave me alone, I'm almost done and it's only 8:30. When I'm done we can go do something." Juice smirked when you made eye contact with him. A few seconds later, he had his hand on the hem of the bottom of your blue cotton shorts. He was playing with the flimsy material, knowing it would get a rise out of you. You still ignored him, knowing that he was attempting to play a game you didn't want any part of at the moment. After realizing that you weren't budging, he decided to move his hand under the leg of your shorts. You weren't going to be phased as you are not a 15 year old girl being touched for the first time. You continued to type about the few female leaders in the United States and the importance of representation for young girls. 

At the same time, he found the side of your thong and moved it over. You weren't phased. Juice decided to up his game some more. He pressed his lips to the area of your skin where your neck meets your collar bone, he knew this was your weak spot. He licked and sucked slightly at that spot, attempting not to leave a mark, but still getting a rise out of you. You hesitated slightly and closed your eyes, your breath hitching for a moment before shaking him off again. He continued to lick at suck at your neck very lightly, making you quietly shiver. In the corner of your eye, you saw him harden, hoping that you would give in. This teasing was obviously turning him on, and you were not yet ready to say that it was doing the same to you. Juice began to knead at your breasts, taking them in each hand a tweaking your nipples slightly. He knew you rarely wore bras and he took full advantage of that. 

While kissing up and down your chest, Juice brought his hand back to your pussy. You continued to participate in the discussion board, despite being slightly wet from the attention he was giving you. He started by rubbing his two fingers along your lips, getting his fingers wet. "I knew you were enjoying this, ready to give in?" Just as he asked that question, Juice pressed his fingers against your clit and began to rub small circles, which stopped your typing for a second. You closed your eyes momentarily as he kissed along your jaw line and slowly rubbed your clit. After a few seconds, you remembered what was happening and opened your eyes. You were not going to give in just yet. He would have to do better than that. You began to type again, replying to a classmate's post on the board and you opened your legs wider, allowing him to play his game a little longer. Juice smiled against your skin when you did this, knowing what he was doing was working. "You ready yet?", he teased. You shook your head and smiled condescendingly, "nope, gonna have to do better than that." 

A guttural noise escaped from him, getting more turned on by your words and giving him more fuel to continue. Juice suddenly stopped rubbing your clit all together and took his hands completely off of you, you whimpered quietly from the loss of attention. Almost as soon as he removed his fingers, they were back at your pussy, but this time directly pressed against your entrance. You moaned slightly, waiting for him to enter you, and he chuckled, knowing he was getting to you. Juice thrusts his fingers into your wet pussy and curled perfectly hitting your g-spot. You groaned in response, but continued your work. With his other hand, Juice pushed your flimsy t-shirt down to expose your breasts. He placed his mouth around your nipple and began to lick and suck while continuing to finger you. The longer this went on, the harder it was for you to concentrate. You didn't want him to win, but you wanted him so badly. By this point, you were even doing your work and he knew it. Your eyes were closed and your head tilted back, allowing Juice to please your body. You knew if you opened your eyes, he would be smirking and you would want to smack that smirk right off his face. You were getting closer and closer to cumming when Juice started moving faster and harder. He continued his assault on your body and you finally came. 

You opened your eyes and looked at him. That stupid smirk was present like you knew it would be, but there was more in his eyes. He wanted you, right now. Juice paused to watch you once you came down from your orgasm. You were panting and sprawled out on the office chair. He thought this was the sexiest thing he's ever seen. "Fuck", he breathed as he took in your body. "You are so fucking sexy. I want to fuck you so hard right now." His simple words made your body jerk forward ever so slightly. You knew when Juice got like this, the sex would be rough and hot. You looked back at your laptop once more before shutting the screen, "fuck it". 

Without hesitation, he pulled your body off of the chair by sliding his arm under your lower back and lifting you up. Once you were standing you immediately grabbed at his jeans and pulled them down as far as they would go. Juice pulled you in for a sloppy and passionate kiss while you kneaded his hard cock through his boxers. 

Juice growled into the kiss as you grabbed his cock out of his boxers and wrapped your warm hands around his length. "Don't be a fucking tease, (Y/N)", he replied. You smirked at him and continued to touch him ever so slightly. You knew it would anger him and make him more rough with you. You loved Juice like this, rough and animalistic. You'd never experienced this with another man before him and it's opened you up to new pleasures. Suddenly, he pulled your shorts and thong down while you took off your shirt. Between sloppy kisses, you tugged at Juice's shirt to get it off and ran your fingers along his chest as he kneaded your breasts again. You both were almost completely naked with his boxers being the last remaining article of clothing. In the slightest move, he pulled his boxers down to his ankles, kicked them off, and lifted you up in a quick haste. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck to support yourself. His expert mouth went directly to your breasts, licking and sucking your nipple in a rougher fashion than before. Sucking on your chest as well, most likely leaving marks as well. You didn't care though. The only thing on your mind was his large, swollen cock at your entrance. Juice pushed you both against a wall, most likely bruising your back with the sheer forced behind it. You moaned loudly from the pain and pleasure. "Oh fuck, Juan... fuck... me... oh fuck..."

Your words were coming out in mostly moans, anticipating the forceful thrusts in your pussy. While holding you against the wall with one arm, he placed his cock at your entrance, forcing his entire length inside of you with one quick thrust. You weren't expecting it, but it was the most pleasurable pain you've experienced. He didn't even allow you to adjust to his entire cock inside of you before he started thrusting as quickly and as rough as he could. The only thing coming out of his mouth were the sexiest groans and growls you've ever heard. He was hitting your spot with each thrust. Every once in a while you were able to get out "harder" or "fuck" or "Juan" while continuing with the sloppy, rough kissing. Juice had one arm wrapped around your back to steady you and the other hand on the wall to steady himself. 

At one point Juice was able to say, "oh fuck, you feel so good". That sent you over the edge. You dug your nails into his back, creating marks and dents into his skin as you came. Your mouth completely agape and eyes closed as he continued to help you ride out your orgasm. Then, just when you thought Juice would slow down, he thrust harder into you, bringing you back to another high. "We aren't finished yet", he growled into your neck as he sucked and kissed at your collar bone. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, still sensitive from your orgasm a second ago. You loved that when Juice would get like this, he wanted to make you cum as many times as possible before he came. He was like another little game for him. 

He thrusts harder and harder into you, stretching you out with his thick girth. Simply put, Juice's cock was perfect. He was average in length and thick enough to stretch you out. You loved taking his thick cock into your mouth and allowing him to hit the back of your throat. You moaned his name probably loud enough for the neighbors to hear, but you didn't care. They were probably used to it anyway. You were nearing another orgasm when he moved you to the couch. He pulled himself out of you and you whimpered at the loss. "Get on your stomach", Juice growled with a look of angry determination in his eyes. You listened and got on your knees and stomach, your ass and pussy in the air, waiting for him to enter you from behind. The cool air on your wet pussy made you shiver with anticipation and you opened your legs as wide as you could on this couch. Juice wasted no time jumping onto the couch and thrusting back into your wet pussy. You let out a surprised yelp at his entire length inside you again. 

Juice thrusts deep and rough inside of you as one hand went to massaged circles onto your clit and the other periodically smacking or grabbing your ass. You were so turned on by this position that you kept attempting to look back at him. Finally, you were able to position your head to see him just as you made eye contact. His eyes didn't leave yours for a few seconds, you could see the hunger in his eyes. Still making eye contact, Juice removed his fingers from your clit to grab your ass with both hands and smirking. You immediately placed your fingers back on your clit, rubbing hastily. Suddenly, another orgasm rushed over you and you came hard, your walls tightening around his swollen cock. You rode out your orgasm with you eyes closed, moaning and groaning with each thrust. You opened your eyes again, his never left your face. For a slight second, you saw his emotions change in his eyes to a softer side, but that ended quicker than you could process it. Your pussy was so sore from the thrusting and the orgasms that you knew you were already nearing the edge again only after a few seconds. You looked back at Juice again, who was groaning and mumbling to himself, "cum with me", is all you said before your third orgasm shook your entire body. As your body convulsed below him, you felt his warm cum fill you as he body jerked forward from the intense orgasm. 

You both rode out your orgasms with slower and softer thrusts before he pulled out of you. You moved to be laying on your side, making room for him to lay next to you on the small couch. Juice laid down and closed his eyes momentarily, a genuine smile of satisfaction on his face. He was satisfied in knowing how well he fucked you. You stared at him affectionately while his eyes were still closed. Grateful that you had a man that could fuck you like this, and grateful that you loved him of course. You ran your fingers along his chest and broad shoulders while he laid his arm across your waist, pulling you closer. You pecked lightly at his lips a few times and he smiled, eyes still closed. "I love you, (Y/N)", he said fondly. You pecked his lips again, "I love you too". 

A few moments passed where you two just laid in each other's arms. Finally Juice spoke, "(Y/N)...", he started. You hummed in reply. "That's three this round", he opened his eyes and smirked that shitty little smirk. "Fuck you, asshole", you chuckled and affectionately slapped his chest. You both laughed at his stupid little mental scorecard of orgasms. Just then, you felt his cock twitch against your thigh. "You've got to be kidding me", you said exasperated. He just chuckled and squeezed you closer to him. 

You rolled your eyes and reached down to grab his length, it firmed slightly in your grasp. You squeezed slightly, just enough to make him groan. All you said to him, "it's my turn now", before lower yourself down his body. "Fuck", was all he replied.


End file.
